


Wherever Love Decides To Go

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: Love Transcends [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Omegaverse, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Summary: What and how can we do this? Will love always show us the right way? Can we do the right thing together? Let's watch where Love of this couples decides to go.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Kaminoshima Futa/Wakakusa Aoi, Kikyo Rio/Shiroishi Banri, Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka, Kurokawa Tomoru/Suzaki Jun
Series: Love Transcends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938832
Kudos: 12





	1. Character Introduction

How do we know where we'll be? Do we need to form things that will connect us? Let's find the answer.

"Yu, don't leave me here." Wataru an omega in hiding, he hides the fact that he is an omega since they are in Hakodate. He can hide it very well since he is somewhat of a recessive omega

"Okay okay! I'll wait" Yuto a dominant alpha which has a feeling that Wataru is an omega. Even if Wataru is not an omega he will love him, but he hides his love for Wataru.

☆

"Nayuta-kun!" Ren, a dominant omega, everyone around him knows that he is omega, he is bullied before because how strong his scent is.

"Tch! What?" Nayuta, an alpha. He doesn't like omegas other than Ren, but he is being a tsundere and is hiding his true self

☆

"Rio-kun!" Banri a beta, at first glance you will mistake him for an omega but he is actually a beta, he loves money but he also love Rio

"Banri!" Rio a very cool headed alpha. He doesn't like sweets but he loves when Banri is being sweet to him.

☆

"Ken-ken." Ryo, a dominant alpha. He says that he is an alien. He shows deep affection to Kenta

"Oh! Ryo?" Kenta, also an alpha, he likes Ryo as a friend and isn't considering his true affections

☆

"Kurama-senpai" Haruka, a beta, he likes Tadaomi and you can see that Tadaomi can sometimes change his mood

"Haruka?" Tadaomi another beta, he doesn't know what love is. He can't feel emotions. But one thing is for sure that Haruka changed him

☆

"Aoi~~!" Fuuta a beta, childhood friends with Aoi he likes Aoi but has a feeling that Aoi would slap him if he confesses

"Why?" Aoi, a strong omega, well he is not strong he can just state his right and cause if he cries someone will get punched in the face. He knew Fuuta since they were a child, he loves him even though he is annoying.

☆

"Tomoru!" Jun, a omega, he is a pro gamer. Being an omega who was bullied before for looking eerie, he is afraid of alphas

"Jun" Tomoru, an alpha he is childhood friends with Jun, he wanted to confess to Jun but because of a trauma that Jun has he never confessed his feelings

Let's see where love will bring this couples.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TadaHaru and FuutAoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a new story of mine, I hope you like it

A world not that different from ours, the only thing that is different is that this world has branches to the normal sexes. First the Male and the Female and the branches are; Alpha Beta, Omega. Alphas, they are the one at the top, if they are a male, they excel in masculinity but female alphas are known to have an outstanding beauty. Beta, they are what normal people are, nothing too exciting except that even males have a 5% of chance to give birth. Omegas, they are mostly males but there are females, they are at the lowest, deemed to be the weakest, but they have their own beauty in them. There are still discrimination to being with the same sexes but love is love nothing will change it and no one can stop it.

"Haruka-kun, you need to go to school now." A sweet looking boy with white hair, said

"How troublesom- AH! Kurama-senpai. Yes! I'm going" a soft boy with teal hair replied

In another place.

"Fuuta, wake up! You are already a college student why don't you wake up by yourself!" A pink haired boy who is in distress

"A-Aoi!? Why are you waking me up? I want to sleep." A orange haired boy with an thunderbolt like ahoge woke up a bit perplexed

"Well class is going to start, do you want to be late again?" The pink haired boy explained

"Class? What class?" The orange haired boy asked

"ARGHHHH! Just get dressed and go to the college." The pink haired boy said

.

.

.

"Kurama-senpai!!!!" Haruka called out

"Oh! Haruka-kun!" Tadaomi greeted

"Do you need something?" Tadaomi asked

"Um- Could we meet later afterclass?" Haruka asked

"If you can wait for me, the it's okay." Tadaomi replied

Haruka's face shined, it's like the sun has appeared in front of Tadaomi.

"If I can see that expression in your face always, then I would do everything for you." Tadaomi whispered

"Um? Kurama-senpai, did you say something?" Haruka asked

"Ah, no no. Let's meet later then. Bye Haruka-kun." Tadaomi said goodby to Haruka and walked inside the building

.

.

.

"Aoi, how do I this? Teach me." Fuuta begged

"This is litterally just been thought to us now, did you listen?" Aoi replied

"I listened but I don't understand it." Fuuta said

"Just do this, then this, then that, then you'll supposed to get this." Aoi explained it

"Ah! I kinda get it now." Fuuta said

"Well, I will not teach it again." Aoi said

"Eh? Aoiiiiiiii~!" Fuuta said while looking so sad but having puppy eyes

"Go figure it out yourself." Aoi said coldly

"I like you, Aoi." Fuuta said suddenly

"WHAT?!" Aoi shouted in shock

"Eh? I saw it before if you want to thank people and for them to do you a favor say 'I love you' to them" Fuuta explained

"What kind of book did you read it from?" Aoi asked

"I don't know, I forgot it already." Fuuta replied

.

.

.

"Kurama-senpai!" 

"Haruka-kun!"

"I just want to say one thing to you senpai."

"What is it?"

"I like you, senpai! Please go out with me!"

"Yes! I will go out with you, but are you okay? As we are both betas?" 

"I don't care about that. All I want is senpai and to give my love to senpai." 

"Haruka-kun, come here." 

"Senpai?"

"I love you, Haruka-kun"

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

_"Oi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props for Haruka, first one confessing


	3. Chapter 2

"Is everything ready?" Banri asked

"It's near to finish." Yuto said

"Nii-san said they'll be a little late." Wataru said

"As long as Nayuta-kun is here, even if he's late it will be so good." Ren said while he is in his own world

"Fuuta and the others are coming, they are near they said" Rio said

.

.

.

"Good evening everybody!" Felix greeted

"Oh Felix san!" Ren said while walking near the door near them

"H-hi!" Jun said

"We brought cake with us" Daimon said

"Are you still not finish setting up? I could help" Tomoru said

"I'll help too." Koharu said

.

.

.

"Good evening~~~~~~" Fuuta said while he and his bandmates are in the front door

"Welcome!" Rio said

"You said like 30 minutes ago that you are near." Yuto said

"Well, we are but we had to go back since these three forgot something" Aoi said while looking pissed and pointing at Misaki, Fuuta, and Yamato

"Well, it's fine now." Koheii said

"Good evening everyone, εpsilonΦ is now here." Shu announced

"Oh Welcome!" Wataru greeted

"Is your dog here?" Shu asked

"Oh Pon-chan? He is with Ren" Wataru said

"Konbanwa!!!" Kanta greeted

"So loud." Haruka commented

"Your so close, aren't you. Haruka, Kanata." Tadaomi commented

.

.

.

"Good evenin-" Nayuta was cut off by someone

"NAYUTA-KUN!" Ren who shouted just to greet Nayuta

"Oi!" Nayuta said with an angry look

"Good evening everyone." Kenta said while Ren looks all flustered at where he is seating and Nayuta looks irritated

"Seems like everyone is here now. Shall we start the party?" Banri asked

"Yes!" The others responded

They all had fun, singing, eating, chatting and doing all different kinds of stuff. They waited until 12mn more like they did so much stuff until 12mn.

"Now let's give present to the person we want to recieve one from us." Yuto said

Yuto gave Wataru a box filled with chocolates and sweets. Wataru gave Yuto a notebook to remind him bout his assignment, and gave his brother Kenta, a bottle of wine with a letter "sorry if this isn't what you like". Kenta gave Wataru sweets too and gave Nayuta coffee, but mos importantly gave Ryo, a galaxy poster that is as 20 inches long. Rio gave Banri so much coupons mostly coupons for milk and gift checks. Banri gave Ryo a box that has an "open it later" card on top. Haruka gave Tadaomi a box that has books for schools. Tadaomi gave Haruka a headphones that can block outside noises. Tomoru gave Jun a new game he could play, while Jun gave Tomoru a photobook of them and the whole Fantome Iris. Aoi gave Fuuta a baseball bat that looks like it was customized to look like Fuujin Rizing's cokor scheme with a letter "I will smack this into your head if you piss me off." Fuuta gave Aoi lots and lots of spicy noodles. Ren gave Nayuta something that Ren thought he would like, it is a blank sheet music book for Nayuta to write their music. Ren didn't expect that Nayuta wòuld give him somethibg back but he gave Ren a Star Five figurine and Ren was so happy. All of them got gifts. All of them are happy and it was a nice christmas.

" "Open it later" what does it has inside?" 

_"Come into the room 206, 30 mins after the party ended"_

"What is this about Banr-"

"R-Rio-kun! Merry christmas! I'm your present for this christmas. I love you Rio-kun!"

Rio looked so shocked, Banri is in front of him wearing a sexy santa outfit

"I love you too, Banri." 

"Well, this is my present for yo- Uwah"

"Let me enjoy this for a minute, Banri." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if my TomoJun is ooc but here we go. Also today is Tomojun and RyoKen

It has been a while since the christmas party, Argonavis' live passed too. They are coming back to uni now and their normal day has started again, or is it a new beginning?

"Ken-ken~" Ryo said

"Oh, Ryo. Do you need something?" Kenta asked

"None specifically, I just want to be with you since I don't have anything to do." Ryo said

"If only two alphas, more specifically alpha males could be together..." Kenta whispered

"Hm?" Ryo asked

"Ah! Nothing nothing." Kenta said

Even if Ryo asked like he didn't hear it, he actually heard it but he was shocked. It lead for Ryo to think what can he do for Kenta to think it's alright for them to be together. 

.

.

.

"Tomoru, you came home morning again. Why don't you come home earlier." Jun said

"It's alright I'm taking of myself still so no need to worry." Tomoru said

"Take care of yourself since you sleep in the morning since you play to much games." Tomoru added

"Well, let's take care of ourselves." Jun said

"Well, I'm already doing it." Tomoru said

"I know you since childhood, so it's not hard to read you." Jun said

"Huh? What so you mean?" Tomoru said

"Like you overwork yourself just to finish things quickly, even if it means not eating and sleeping." Jun said

"Oof, that hit me." Tomoru said

"I'll sleep now. Good night no good morning." Jun said

"Yeah I'll sleep too." Tomoru said

.

.

.

"Is everything okay?" Ryo asked

"Yes, but isn't the theme the thing you like?" Reon asked

"Yes, I don't know what Ken-ken likes so-" Ryo said

"Oh! There is wine, and Kenta's favorite too." Miyuki said

"Well, that's one thing I know he likes." Ryo said

"Are you ready for the confessing Ryo-chin?" Miyuki asked

"Ah, partly I'll just let it flow like the happiness flowing in the air. I hope Ken-ken will be happy too." Ryo said

.

.

"Ryo, sorry I'm la-"

*pop**poof*

"Ken-ken, please be with me till the end of my life, let's us spread happiness together and go to my home planet together. Will you?"

"Aren't you afraid of the judgement people will give us?" 

"No, are you?"

"If it's with you then no."

"Ken-ken what is your answer to me?"

"I'll say... YES. Ryo I love you"

"I love you too Ken-ken."

☆

☆

☆

☆

☆

In the backroom, hiding both Miyuki and Reon....

"Pft-"

"Ryo-chin what the?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the long awaited NayuRen and YuuWata, or maybe I'm the only one who awaits this.

First thing in the morning, Nayuta woken up to the noise at their sharehouse.

"What.. are you all doing?" Nayuta said with an extrmely annoyed look

"Celebrating? Are you blind?" Reon replied while having a "starting a fight" face

"Hah?! For what? Is today any of you's birthday?" Nayuta said

"Um- Nayuta.. how can I say this um." Kenta stuttering but still with the composed look he has

"Me and Kenta is as high as the stars." Ryo said. "And we'll make people happy together." Ryo added

"Huh? You drunk or something?" Nayuta asked

"This.. is getting nowhere. Kenta and Ryo is offically dating now so-" Miyuki said

"Oh so that was this is for. I'm not against it but why held the party at 6am?" Nayuta is slightly getting furious

"Nayuta, here coffee." Kenta just offered Nayuta a cup of coffee

"Tch!" Nayuta clicked his tongue and left the room.

.

.

"Nayuta-kun~" Ren said while going near Nayuta

"What do you want?" Nayuta asked

"Nothing, I just want to look at you." Ren replied with his smile that could make people ascend

"Then leave." Nayuta said

"Can't I just be here with you. Please." Ren begged while looking at Nayuta with those puppy eyes

"Fine, do what you want." Nayuta gave up and let Ren be with him

"Nayuta-kun."Ren whispered "I love you." Ren whispered again

"What?!" Nayuta shocked and almost forgot people are around them

"Nayuta-kun please don't shout." Ren said

"How would I not shout when I heard what you said?" Nayuta exclaimed

"Well do you like me too, Nayuta-kun?" Ren asked

"No!" Nayuta turned Ren down

"O-okay." Ren looked so down

.

.

,

"Yuu, are you finished with your project?" Wataru asked

"Not yet." Yuto replied

"Then go back at it and do it already" Wataru said

"Eh? Later I'll do it." Yuto said back

Wataru grabbed Yuto's laptop and notes and gave it to Yuto. He also confiscated Yuto's guitar for the mean time.

"Hey! Give me back my guitar." Yuto said

"Nope, do that first before I give this back to you." Wataru said while going to his room

"Then maybe, I'll do this again

.

.

.

"Wataru?" Ren said looking for Wataru

"Oh, Ren why?" Wataru asked

"Can we talk about something?" Ren asked

"Um sure? What is it about?" Wataru said

"I'll say it once we're alone." Ren said

They both go into Ren's room since it was the farthest room in the sharehouse

"Um, what do I do. Nayuta turned me down?" Ren asked

"Ah~ that's why you'r all mopy and down." Watary said "Um, I don't know if I could help about this since I'm not expert in love life." Wataru added

"Eh but you and Yuto are together right?" Ren asked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Wataru asked 

"Well you are an omega right?" Ren asked

"Wait how did you know?" Wataru asked

"Don't mind if I know what about it, since Yuto may know about it too." Ren said

"How long did you think we are together?" Wataru asked

"Since you barged in my karaoke cubicle." Ren replied

"Wait! That long?" Wataru asked "let's not get lost, you want to make Nayuta accept you right? I'm sure Nayuta likes you too but is never giving it some real thought. According to my brother,You are the only one Nayuta ever gotten himself go from Tokyo to Hakodate just to barge in a live. He doesn't even care how far you are but he wants to see and hear your voice from time to time." Wataru added

"Really? Then I might have a chance." Ren said

"Um Wataru may I get my guitar back?" Yuto asked

"Oh okay did you finish your project?" Wataru asked

"Yes." Yuto replied

.

.

.

"Yuu. Here, your guitar." "Yuu?"

"Wataru *huff* you're an omega right?" 

*don*

"Wait Yuu, please get off me." 

"Why would I get off of you. You smell so nice Wataru."

"Please gett of me Yuu."

"Zzz" 

"Ah- so am I a bed now? Yuu wake up" 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole FuutAoi today/tonight

After christmas, Fuurai got back to their normal lives, studiying, practicing, sleeping, and repeat. Fuuta is getting bored, he want Aoi to know how he feel, but he knows Aoi won't take it seriously and just think he is bothering him. So he tried another approach, puzzles. He doesn't know if Aoi likes them but he did it. He placed small sticky notes with a "for Aoi" in the paper and is sticking to fhe walls and doors.

Aoi finally came home, and found sticky notes in the front door.

> "Aoi! Go to the kitchen, get something cold." Fuuta wrote their

"Who did this? Fuuta?" Aoi asked but no one around him answered

"I guess I have to go to the kitchen." Aoi added

Aoi got to the kitchen opened the fridge and found a note.

> "Ehe, Aoi go to the living room, you can watch television if you'd like." Fuuta wrote

"Do I have to go back to living room? Maybe I could just go directly to Fuuta?" Aoi said

"Then that's no fun, Aoi. Try to enjoy what Fuuta made for you." Misaki said to Aoi

"Well maybe I'll try to finish this." Aoi said

Aoi walked to the living room, finding where the note is. He looked at the tv, at the back of the tv, the coffee table, until he found it on the remote. 

> "Aoi go to the bathroom, take a shower for a bit." Fuuta wrote in the note

"Okay then." Aoi said

When Aoi got to the bathroom, the other three go to Fuuta and said what is happening now. With the information from the three, Fuuta is dressing up slighlty formally. 

Meanwhile Aoi is finding the note in the bathroom, he found it near the medkit.

> "Aoi, go to your room and dress a little bit formal" fuuta wrote their

"Is there a wedding or something? Why do I need to wear formal clothes." Aoi said even though he'll do what Fuuta said.

> "Aoi... please go to my room I have something to tell you..." Fuuta wrote

Aoi run thinking something bad happened

"Fuut-"

"Surprise!" The other three members pop confetti and surprised Aoi

"Aoi, I want to tell you something. I know you'll slap me but. I love you Aoi, please take care of me forever. "

"Wha-what are you saying Fuuta?" 

"I love you, please accept me Aoi.

"Haaa~ you know your pretty annoying right? It pisses me off but I love you too. Fuuta."

"Congratulations!" The three members cheered as Fuuta gave Aoi a boquet of roses


End file.
